1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for detecting an accessory, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for identifying a type of accessory connected to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to recent remarkable developments in communication and semiconductors, the use of electronic devices has spread rapidly across the globe. Furthermore, electronic devices now provide many more functions than before. For example, in addition to general communication (e.g., phone calls or text messaging) electronic devices today may provide multimedia, such as television {e.g., mobile broadcasting such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)}, music {e.g., MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3)}, and movies.
Furthermore, electronic devices may also be used with accessories (a triple-pole earphone, a quadru-pole earphone, an auxiliary speaker etc.) by using an interface unit (e.g., an ear jack).